choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
High School Story Miscellaneous Characters
Book 1 Chapter 4 'Waiter' If you choose to go to the diner (The Golden Griddle) with Michael to get food for the Homecoming committee, this waiter will get your order. To make Kara and Max leave the diner so that you can go back to the counter and hear when your order is ready, you and Michael go to the jukebox and make one song play on loop. However, by the time you can get your order, the waiter also complains about the music and you and Michael quickly leave. In Chapter 14, when you and your friends visit The Golden Griddle together, you meet him again. If Michael is your date, the waiter will bring you spaghetti and play the song Bella Notte from Disney's classic Lady and the Tramp on the jukebox. He resembles Daniel. Chapter 7 'Statton Players' There are at least three Statton players shown during the game between Berry and Statton, namely #10, #62, and #38. #62 and #38 also appear in a premium flashback scene of Chapter 9, if you choose to play as Michael. All three of them share the same facial features as Caleb Mitchell. Chapter 13 'Hearst Players' At least two unnamed Hearst players show up during the important game between Berry and Hearst. #67 asks Julian if he has a booboo and needs a kiss from mommy. #23 replies he can call her... not. All of them have the same facial features as Caleb. Book 2 Chapter 2 'Rover' Caleb's fish since he is allergic to fur. He brings it to Pet Day which happened two months before Book 2. It resembles the fish you could get in LoveHacks, Book 2, and in Rules of Engagement: Newlyweds. 'Puppy' He is Payton's puppy in Pet Day and resembles the puppy David Reyes can adopt in Most Wanted. It sets off Caleb's allergies, so he has to see the nurse. 'Buttercup' Mia's pet horse appears in two premium scenes. Mia brings her to school if you choose to relive Pet Day in Book 2, Chapter 2, but is told to not let anyone ride it. However, Myra misinterprets a conversation between Mia and Emma, resulting in a rumour that Mia lets others ride her. Isa overhears that and leads Mia to the principal's office. She brings her again in Chapter 4, when Mia offers Your Character and their love interest to ride in the carriage during the winter carnival. Buttercup also appears in Class Act, Book 2 at that year's winter festival. 'Rex' The lizard belongs to Luis Marino, which he brings during Pet Day. It resembles the lizard from Rules of Engagement. 'Santa Claws' Myra brings a lobster named Santa because of its claws. It resembles the lobster you could adopt in The Freshman, Book 4. 'Kibble' The cat belongs to Maria Flores, which she brings during Pet Day. It resembles the kitten from Rules of Engagement. 'Morgan's Python' Morgan's snake that scares Kibble and later gets loose. You have the task to catch it again. It resembles Snake Gyllenhaal from LoveHacks, Book 2. 'Einstein' Just when you found Morgan's python, Nishan comes running, asking if you saw his rat Einstein who also got away. However, the rat wasn't found again. Chapter 7 'Waitress' She serves at Maria's birthday party. She is/resembles Tina. Book 3 Chapter 3 'Jeremy' Jeremy appears in the premium flashback scene. He and Julia Mason went to kindergarten and Foothill private school together. When they met again at Stephanie Martin's New Year's Eve party, he told Julia that Melissa, his girlfriend, dumped him a month ago. Scott left them to talk about it alone and when he saw her again, he found them making out. Jeremy and Julia dated for about a year until Julia found out he lied to her as he dated both Melissa and Julia at the same time. This led to them breaking up and Scott and Julia reconciling. He uses the same character model as Finn Wildfire from the Red Carpet Diaries series. 'Stephanie Martin' At her party, Scott wanted to kiss Julia for the first time. However, she met Jeremy at the exact same party and started dating him. Stephanie became Scott's girlfriend, but after Scott and Julia became friends again, Stephanie and Julia didn't get along, so Scott broke up with Stephanie. She uses the same character model as Shannon from It Lives In The Woods and Maggie from Wishful Thinking. Chapter 7 'Greeter' When you arrive at Pindarus Bar and Grill, she greets you and leads you to your booth at the open mic night when you and Emma try to play cupid on your parents. She has the same appearance as Izzy from It Lives In The Woods and the girl that Gaius feeds on in Bloodbound, Book 1. 'Waitress (2)' After you are seated at Pindarus Bar and Grill, she is a waitress who comes and takes your order at the open mic night in Chapter 7 and at the prom in Chapter 14. She has the same appearance as many other waitresses throughout the Choices universe including Jane from It Lives In The Woods. Chapter 13 'Kepler Fielder' She is the first to bat on Kepler's side in the game between them and the Berry/Hearst team. If you are on the baseball team you have the chance to tag her out at first. She has at least one more time at bat. As Kepler Magnet School for the Gifted is a private school that focuses on education in addition to her talents in baseball she is likely very smart or at least a good student and may come from money. 'Kepler Catcher' He plays catcher for Kepler in the game between them and the Berry/Hearst team. As Kepler Magnet School for the Gifted is a private school that focuses on education in addition to his talents in baseball he is likely very smart or at least a good student and may come from money. Class Act, Book 1 Chapter 6 'Kelly' Kelly only appears in a premium flashback scene. She was the lead of the play with Marvin in Ajay's first directing foray in theatre summer camp. She is the reason why he does not want his actors dating: He had a crush on her while trying to be friends with her while she fell for her co-star Marvin and ended her friendship with Ajay. She and Marvin started fighting about their lines during rehearsals. As a result, she left the play four days before its premiere which, according to Ajay, looked awful since her replacement had to carry the script onstage. 'Marvin' Marvin first appears in a premium flashback scene. He was the lead of the play with Kelly in Ajay's first directing foray in theatre summer camp. He and Ajay didn't go along well as they often had completely different opinions on how to approach the scenes. He started dating his co-star Kelly which resulted in ongoing arguments during rehearsals and Kelly leaving the project. He later officially appears in Class Act, Book 3, Chapter 4, where it's revealed he goes to Statton now. He and Ajay don't get along even if you try to intervene. Marvin disses him during the rap battle and even spits in his face. In Chapter 12, he appears in the lobby when you and your friends steal back the prop and run from Cory and Kitty. Chapter 10 '??? (Male 1)' If you do not purchase the goth outfit for the concert, you and Ajay encounter two men as you push your way through the crowd to get to Skye. The first guy tells you two to "watch it!" He resembles the shirtless tattooed waiter from Priya's club in Bloodbound, Book 1. '??? (Male 2)' The second guy tells you and Ajay that "there's no room!" as you push by. He resembles Garrett. 'Darya' Darya sings in the club where you search for Skye. Once you find Skye, she tells you that she wants to run away and follow Darya's band. She and Darya have talked sometimes after her shows and Darya has told her stories about her life, including the story of how she skipped college to perform music. Those conversations lead Skye to believe that she actually cares about her as a friend. While talking to you and your friends, she realizes that Darya only cares about her as a fan and gives up her plan to run away. Darya has the same appearance as a female prisoner from Bloodbound, Book 1, Chapter 13. In a premium scene in Class Act, Book 3, Chapter 2 her name is spelled as Daria. Chapter 13 'Brenda Silva' Brenda is Rory's mom. She has breast cancer. It was in remission, but it has come back. The play is a fundraiser to raise money for her treatments. Her first name is revealed in Chapter 14. You have the chance to visit her in the hospital with Rory in Chapter 13. When Skye's parents don't show up to see the play, Mrs. Silva tells Skye that she can count on her. She shares the same first name as Brenda Sanchez from the Rules of Engagement series. She resembles Gayle, the mom in Sunkissed. 'Doctor' She is Mrs. Silva's doctor, who ushers you and Rory out when she needs rest. She tries to give Rory hope, saying that Mrs. Silva is a fighter. Her character model resembles Leah Myers from the LoveHacks series. Class Act, Book 2 Chapter 2 'Martin Silva' If you decide to go to Rory's house with your theater friends to watch your performance of The Enchanted Kingdom on DVD, you all meet Rory's father, Martin Silva. He hasn't watched the performance yet, so he makes a date with Brenda Silva to watch it the upcoming weekend. In Class Act, Book 3, you and Rory see him together with your teacher, Diana Maddox. Rory deduces they must be having an affair and confronts him at the end of Chapter 5. His character model is dependent on which Rory model you chose, as Brenda Silva is the same throughout all models. Chapter 4 'David Bennington' David is a kid in ''Casey'''s German class. He gave him/her the idea for baking cupcakes to help his/her campaign. He plays lacrosse and when he heard that Casey was going to have a bake sale, he told Casey he has an idea he/she had to try for it. He shares the same forename as David Reyes from the Most Wanted series. 'Mohit Bhandari' Mohit is Ajay's younger brother. You, Casey, and Erin meet him after the bake sale. In Class Act, Book 3, he gets along with his mother's new boyfriend, Jim. His character model resembles Hamza Mousavi from Perfect Match, Book 2. 'Samir Bhandari' Samir is Ajay's father. The three of you meet him, his wife, and his younger son when they come to pick up Ajay at school. They're on their way to Portland to see Phantom of the Opera. He is willing to buy Mohit a cupcake but his wife objects. It is your decision to side with him and sell him the cupcake or side with her and refuse his money. The strain and sadness is evident in Ajay's eyes. In Class Act, Book 3, Chapter 5, Ajay mentions that the final piece of paperwork for their divorce has been signed a few weeks ago. 'Shruti Bhandari' Shruti is Ajay's mother. She doesn't want Mohit to have more sugar. If you take her side, she is happy that you have sense to listen to a mother and Samir takes his money back. In Class Act, Book 3, Chapter 5, she and Samir have divorced and she has a new boyfriend you get to meet in said chapter. Her character model resembles Pavarti Daly from Desire & Decorum, Book 2. Chapter 6 'Dolphin Trainer' If you decide to see the dolphins with Rory, you watch the dolphin trainer introduce them. His character model resembles Chadley Fortnum from Red Carpet Diaries, Book 2. 'Daisy' Daisy is the first dolphin he introduces. He lets you and Rory join him from the audience and pet her. He also shows you some tricks with Daisy. Chapter 7 'Mitzy' If you decide to hang out with Rory, you play a video game called Berry Cart. Rory chooses Mitzy as his/her driver. Mitzy is a red panda. 'Tom' You have three animal avatars to choose from. Tom is the toad. Each has a different personality. It has the same first name as Tom Sato from the It Lives series. 'Bazooka' Bazooka is the monkey. Whichever you choose and whichever action you choose to make with the berry bomb, you will win the game. 'Bubblegum' Bubblegum is the otter. She giggles when she makes the other carts spin out of control. Chapter 8 'Handyman' If you decide to go with Jordan and friends to see the new Josh Morello movie, The Show MUST Go On, the handyman is one of the characters that Josh's character, Michael, interacts with. His character model resembles the human Eros guard in Perfect Match, Book 2. Chapter 9 'Kid (boy)' He wants Skye to curse him, because she is a witch with magic superpowers. His character model resembles Marco from The Royal Romance, Book 3. 'Kid (girl)' She objects and says that Skye should curse her, not him. She says Skye said she'd put a heck on them for them following her around. Her character model resembles Valerie from The Royal Romance, Book 3. Chapter 12 'Leslie' When you go with Ajay to a support group for kids affected by divorce, you meet Emma and a few faces you haven't seen before. One is Leslie, who goes to Athena Academy. She resembles Annisa from The Sophomore series. 'Alexis Silva' Alexis is Rory's cousin that you meet if you decide to go to her wedding. She resembles Kassidy Marquez from The Junior, Book 1. She shares the same forename as Alexis Davenport from The Senior and Alexis from Sunkissed. 'Cody James' Cody is the groom. He resembles Charles Shepard from Home for the Holidays. He shares the same first name as Cody from It Lives in the Woods. Chapter 13 'Utah the Hawk' When Emerald comes to BerryHigh, her crew brings along a hawk and an ocelot. She has partnered with the Global Fauna Foundation to talk about the effects of environment change on animals. They are the ones behind introducing the animals. 'Diego the Ocelot' If you choose to touch Diego, Emerald tells you he was bottle fed and taught to play by his handler. Class Act, Book 3 Chapter 1 'Man' The man appears if? He resembles a version of Bill. 'Doppelganger' The doppelganger appears if? He resembles Jonathan. 'Brock Sullivan' If you choose to get the stage fighting lessons, Brock will be your teacher. You have the chance to impress him by doing well in your lessons. If you do, he will teach you a special move and give you an ornate dagger to use on stage. For more information about Brock, click here. Chapter 2 'Mr. Vidal' Seen in a flashback scene, the Vidals were potential business partners for the Crandalls, but they left the deal after Brian made unwanted advances on their daughter Lilith. He resembles Bentley Johnson. 'Mrs. Vidal' She resembles Mindy Wales and Martha from Perfect Match. Chapter 4 'Cory' Cory is one of several Statton students you meet. He plays Romeo in their musical adaptation of Romeo and Juliet. He resembles Garrett. Similar to Rory, he is a popular theatre student with a good amount of admirers. Unlike Rory, he takes advantage of people who are infatuated with them and often has them do his homework or bully people who give him trouble. 'Kitty' She is starring as Juliet. Kitty mentions being a triplet which players understood as reference to her character model being previously used for Brooklynne Shao-Oakley and Alexis. In Chapter 12, you and your friends go to Cory's penthouse to steal back the prop they stole. You overhear her insulting her sisters because they haven't won any awards since elementary school. 'Yves' She is the head tech on Romeo and Juliet: The Musical. Yves resembles Elsie from Rules of Engagement. Chapter 5 'Waitress (3)' If you and Rory decide to take your twin out to a restaurant to go "method" and practice speaking like Shakespeare, the waitress comes to take your order. Her character model resembles Izzy from the It Lives series. 'Tulip' This is one of the cats in the cat cafe that resembles the adoptable cat from The Senior. 'Jim' Jim is Shruti's new boyfriend. Ajay cannot stand him while Mohit gets along well with him. He resembles a version of Stephen. Chapter 8 'Mr. Kolbeck' When you are having dinner with Skye, Brian, and her parents at a fancy upscale restaurant, Mr. Kolbeck stops by the table and exchanges pleasantries with the Crandalls. His character model resembles Devon Grusk from The Heist: Monaco. Chapter 9 'Girl' When you and your friends finally make it to Seattle, this girl tells you that her group was the last interview of the day. Her character model resembles a young Vera Reimonenq from Nightbound. 'Female Judge' She is one of the two judges you and your friends need to impress to get the Miao Arts and Music Scholarship. Her character model resembles Kira Howard from Perfect Match, Book 2. 'Male Judge' He is one of the two judges you and your friends need to impress to get the Miao Arts and Music Scholarship. His character model resembles one of the clubgoers in America's Most Eligible: Season 10 and reporters in Perfect Match, Book 2. Chapter 10 'Flight Attendant' On your way to London, the flight attendant brings you and your friends the courtesy in-flight lunch. 'Tour Guide' After you drop off your luggage at the hotel, you and your friends jump on a tour bus. The tour guide welcomes you to the Tower of London, then the Tower Bridge and other sights. Her character model resembles Edith from Save the Date. 'Raven' The raven caws at you at the Tower of London. Chapter 12 'Concierge' To get Cory's key card, you and your friends approach the concierge. Depending on your tactics, he is either suspicious or not. His character model resembles Ward from The Elementalists series. 'Bystander (Male)' If you and your friends escape with your prop wand, Kitty claims that you stole her wallet and bystanders in the hotel lobby try to stop you. This bystander's character model resembles Charles Cooper from It Lives In The Woods. 'Bystander (Female)' This bystander yells "JUSTICE FOR ALL!" and gets a good grip on your arm. Her character model resembles Myrtle from The Senior. 'Bystander (Child)' This one exclaims you're getting away! Her character model resembles AJ Powell from The Freshman series. 'Actress' At Spotlite, you catch a glimpse of other performances. This actress resembles Sei Rhuka from The Crown & The Flame series. 'Werewolf' The werewolf growls at the actress. His character model resembles Cal Lowell's werewolf form from Nightbound. 'Judge' The first or second (order of appearance seems to depend on the set design) audience member (noted with ???) is impressed by the real water on your premium set design. She is pleasantly surprised if you got the staff back. If you decide to do the impromptu scene during the blackout, she understands you to mean that Prospero darkened the skies to intimidate and humiliate Ferdinand. In Chapter 13, she announces the winner. Her character model resembles Kavya Mistry from The Elementalists series. 'Critic' The second or first audience member is also impressed that the premium set was built by high school students. If you went with the free set design, only he will comment on it, saying it is what he expected from a high school production. He is also impressed if you do the impromptu scene during the black out. Chapter 13 (if you win?) reveals he is a critic for The Theorist's Review magazine, writing colums about contemporary theatre. He asks Ajay if he is interested in an interview. His character model resembles Enrique Vasquez from The Freshman series. 'Scout' The third audience member exclaims it's a blackout when the lights go out. You and your friends have the chance to do an impromptu scene or wait it out. Chapter 13 (if you win?) reveals she is a scout for LionsPeak Entertainment. She gives you her business card and asks you to call her if you want to transition from theatre to the movies. Her character model resembles Yasmin Udoka from The Freshman series. 'Security Guard' The security guard tells everyone that the electric outage should only last a few minutes. His character model resembles Mervin Kalani from The Heist: Monaco. 'Audience Member' This audience member says the timing was perfect if you did the impromptu scene. His character model resembles Ellis Knight from Platinum. 'Mimi' After your performance, the prima donna in La Boheme invites you to watch their performance in half an hour. Her character model resembles one of the versions of Mary from the Desire & Decorum / Queen Eleanor from The Royal Heir series. 'Rodolfo' He is Mimi's lover in La Boheme. He resembles Steve's friend, the waiter in Perfect Match, Book 2. Chapter 13 'Wendy' Although previously having been mentioned and having appeared off-screen via text, your aunt Wendy makes her first appearance in this chapter. She answers your questions about your parents. She is the sister of Alan, your father, who died when she had just turned seventeen and was still in senior year. In a premium scene, she tells you how your parents met. She later gives you a music box containg a record of your mother Faith singing "Of Thee I Sing". 'Sybil' Sybil is Wendy's dog. Her character model is originally used for Pebbles from Sunkissed. She shares the same name as Sybil. 'Faith' Faith was your biological mother who died in a car accident when you were about one year old. Her appearance changes depending on your skintone. 'Alan' Alan was your biological father who died in a car accident when you were about one year old. He met Faith in a cafe and helped her when she accidentally spilled coffee on her final paper. His appearance changes depending on your skintone. He is a playable character in a premium scene of this chapter. Category:Miscellaneous Characters Category:'High School Story' Characters Category:Groups Category:'High School Story: Class Act' Characters